


Baby Don't Stop

by skzgaykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Rutting, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tags Are Hard, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzgaykids/pseuds/skzgaykids
Summary: "Yellow!" Jisung cries out. He knew what Minho was about to call him and he felt like he couldn't take it anymore."I'm sorry, baby. Did I take it too far?" Minho gently whispers, caressing Jisung's cheek. Jisung shakes his head, sniffling softly into his elbow. "Can I see your face, bub? Can you tell me what's wrong?"or; Jisung has a rough day and at some point, in a heated moment with Minho, it's all too much too handle. Minho knows how to make everything better though.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	Baby Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first time writing a minsung smut so i apologize if anything is inaccurate or if minho and jisung are out of character. also, warning for some readers out there!! this fic contains a bit of degrading and safe word usage so if that triggers you, please read carefully! if you have any suggestions for my future works please comment your suggestions/criticisms. kudos are greatly appreciated ;). okay that's it, enjoy this fic!!

The cold winter wind whistles through the wind, snow quietly falling onto the ground. Jisung shivers in his thin jacket, cursing himself for not checking the weather that day. 

"Just great, another thing to add to my stupid list of things that went horribly wrong today," he mutters. To say that Jisung had a bad day was an understatement. In Jisung's opinion, his day was absolutely terrible. 

First up in his "stupid list of things that went horribly wrong today": the file of his major project had been deleted from his computer and he didn't even know how it happened. Then, to follow up on his missing project, the assholes that studied in the same college as he did had called him horrible names. Slut, whore, and hoe were some of the things he vividly remembered being called, the hatred in their eyes making him curl into himself. 

Jisung didn't even want to think about the rest of the things. Recalling what those brainless men said to him was enough to spring tears to his eyes. He fiddles with his skirt, scurrying back to the flat he shared with his boyfriend, Minho. 

Jisung enters the flat building, finally escaping the December breeze, and deciding that the stairs would be much better than the close-to-collapsing elevator, Jisung dashes up flights of stairs, making his way to the floor of his flat. He pulls out his flat keys from his bag, unlocking the door to the sight of a familiar raven head of hair with papers scattered all around him on a coffee table, a computer with an unfinished thesis open in front of him. 

"Hey, Min," Jisung greets, trying to keep his voice level and joyful. He could tell the older was stressed with homework, and the last thing he wanted was for his terrible day to add on his plate. "Still working on that hopeless thesis?" 

"Okay, first of all." Minho glares at Jisung. "It's not all that hopeless anymore. I somehow managed to pull it together," he mutters. "Second of all, hello to you as well." 

Jisung chuckles at Minho's response. He dumps his bag to the floor before making his way to Minho. The latter's eyes scan the multiple papers around him, seemingly examining each and every one for a specific piece of information. He ruffles Minho's hair, plopping himself beside the stressed boy. "You'll get it soon, baby. You always pull through with those big, sexy, braince-"

"Continue that sentence and I swear to God Han Jisung, I will choke you," Minho threatens playfully. He drops the papers he was currently holding, his attention now on the blonde boy beside him. Jisung simply smirks, pecking Minho's lips chastely. 

"You're kinky aren't you?" Jisung chuckles, his arms circling around Minho's neck. Minho's eyes seem to darken slightly. Whether it was playfulness or something else, Jisung couldn't tell. 

"Come here you brat." Minho leans forward, forcing Jisung onto his back. Giggles erupt throughout the room as Minho digs his fingers into Jisung's sides, holding the younger male down by straddling him. 

"O-okay!" Jisung yells out, gasping for breath as Minho continues with his relentless attacks. "Min, stop it! I'm sorry!" He tries again, attempting to push Minho away. 

Finally, Minho stops tickling Jisung, allowing the younger to catch his breath. They stare into each other's eyes, a blush creeping onto Jisung's cheeks as he pants. Jisung watches as Minho slowly leans forward, his eyes flickering from Jisung's eyes to his lips. Jisung gets the message and surges forward to capture his boyfriend's lips in his. 

Jisung finds his arms wrapping around Minho's neck once again, his fingers playing with the growing ends of the latter's hair. Minho effortlessly lifts Jisung, settling the younger on his lap as he sits up, relaxing into the couch. 

Minho's hands come up to grip Jisung's waist, nibbling on his bottom lip teasingly. Jisung keens high in his throat as he instinctively parting his lips for Minho to slide his tongue into. 

It didn't take long until the kiss escalated, Jisung rutting his hips against Minho's, becoming more desperate by each passing second. Minho parts the kiss. His eyes scan Jisung's figure before trailing his lips teasingly down Jisung's neck. 

"Desperate, are we?" Minho questions, sucking on a certain spot. Jisung gasps audibly, his fingers finding its grip in Minho's black locks. "You're just a desperate little whore, hm?" 

Jisung tenses up, his memory jogging back to what the assholes had called him. Usually, he could take this degradation. It was a normal occurence when he and Minho fucked. He knew Minho loved him and didn't mean any if it, but now, questions started entering his thoughts. 

He really was a whore wasn't he? 

Was that all he was? 

Even to his boyfriend? 

"Ji, baby, you okay?" Minho asks, noticing that Jisung had stopped making any noise, his body tense as he sits on Minho's lap. 

Jisung nods slowly, willing his words and thoughts to go away. He didn't want them to ruin the moment that him and Minho were currently having. 

"I'm okay, Min." 

"Are you sure? What's your color?" Minho asks, his eyes searching Jisung's for any hesitation or unwillingness. 

"I'm green. Keep going, babe," Jisung affirms, connecting their lips in a quick peck once more. Minho eyes Jisung hesitantly but eventually nods. He continues to suck on Jisung's neck, the baby pink skirt Jisung was wearing riding further up his thigh as Minho's hands roam his body. 

The kiss quickly gets heated once more. Jisung has his neck craned to the side, his figure shaking slightly as Minho takes his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere in the apartment. 

"M-more please–" Jisung pants. He lets out a high pitched moan as Minho latches his mouth onto a nipple. His grip on the raven locks tighten as Minho's tongue swirls around the hardening bud. 

"Getting hard? Hm?" Minho teases, bringing one of his hands up to pinch the other nipple. Jisung gasps resonate around the room, back arching and hips grinding once more into Minho's. "Answer me, you fucking slut." 

Jisung whimpers, his eyes turning glassy. Minho, who was still giving his attention to Jisung's chest, hadn't noticed the change in the younger's mood, instead, continuing to work his way towards the younger's hard member. 

Jisung wills himself to cope with the degrading. Again, he didn't want to ruin the moment. He knew Minho was stressed, and he wanted this too, so he refused to let his overwhelming thoughts get in the way. 

Jisung's thoughts fly out the window when he feels Minho's hand sneak into his panties, gripping his cock firmly. He rubs Jisung's slit, collecting the precum and spreading it generously all over the length. A shaky moan makes its way out of Jisung's mouth, hips bucking up into the warmth of Minho's hand. 

Minho suddenly pulls his hands out of Jisung's underwear. "Get in the bedroom," he growls. Jisung scurries off of Minho's lap, rushing to the bedroom. He grabs the lube from the bottom drawer of their nightstand, throwing it onto the bed just as Minho comes in, closing the bedroom door. "On the bed." 

Jisung obeys immediately, any signs of hesitation he previously had now well hidden. Minho hurriedly strips himself of his clothes, moving onto Jisung afterwards. 

Minho takes his time when stripping Jisung of his remaining clothes. He starts with the baby pink skirt, dragging it teasingly off of Jisung's legs. He eyes the panties Jisung's wears, licking his lips hungrily at the pink tip that was poking out from the top of the garment. 

Jisung's face reddens at Minho's gaze, the heavy and tense silence in the room making him squirm as he waits patiently for Minho to take his panties off. Finally, Minho slides his undergarments off of his legs. Jisung shivers as his hardened cock is freed, laying flat on his stomach. He looks up to meet Minho's eyes, darkened with pure lust and want. 

Minho continues where they left off, biting down Jisung's chest. "Look at your pathetic cock," Minho scoffs, "a pathetic cock for a pathetic little whore like you." Minho grabs the lube bottle, dribbling the cool substance onto Jisung's length, causing the younger to moan airily. 

"Is that all you can do? Moan like a stupid bitch in heat?" Minho growls. His hand pauses at Jisung's base, squeezing his member tightly. 

Before Jisung can stop them, he feels tears cascading down his cheeks. The pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach as well as the degrading made him feel a mix of emotions, and that was something Jisung couldn't handle after an overwhelming day.

"M-Min!" Jisung exclaims, his fingers twisting the sheets in his hands. His back arches as he feels Minho's warm mouth taking the head of his cock. "S-so good!" he stutters, eyes screwing shut as more tears fall. 

Jisung can no longer stop the thoughts barging into his mind. He acknowledges the doubtful and self-depreciating thoughts, instead, trying to focus on Minho's mouth on his cock, the warmth, and all the pleasure. Surely he could handle a bit more degradation until they both get off. 

"A-ah! Fuck–" Jisung whines, his thighs shaking as his tip hits the back of Minho's throat. He feels Minho's lips pop off of his cock, the older opting to fist him quickly instead. 

"Feels good, hm? Am I making my little slut feel good?" Minho hums. Jisung starts to cry silently, worrying his bottom lip as he throws one of his elbows over his eyes. Hopefully Minho wouldn't be able to tell he was genuinely upset. 

"Yes! Feels very good," Jisung manages to get out, squirming further on the bed. Minho, fortunately, takes his response, going back to sucking his tip harshly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck–" Jisung curses, throwing his head back onto the pillow behind him. He feels his stomach coil, the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm creeping up on him. 

"Is that all you can say you whor–"

"Yellow!" Jisung cries out. He knew what Minho was about to call him and he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. 

Immediately, he feels Minho let go of his cock. Instead, the older male comes up to peck Jisung's face tenderly. With his clean hand, Minho wipes Jisung's tears away, trying to get the younger male to show his face. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Did I take it too far?" Minho gently whispers, caressing Jisung's cheek. Jisung shakes his head, sniffling softly into his elbow. "Can I see your face, bub? Can you tell me what's wrong?" 

Jisung removes his elbow from his face, tunneling himself into Minho's neck. The raven head shushes him softly, collecting Jisung into his arms as his hands come up to card through the latter's soft blonde hair. 

"T-There were some people today," Jisung starts, "who called me a lot of names. T-They told me I was a s-slut, a whore, a-and more." Jisung cries into Minho's neck. 

Minho feels his heart crack. His blood boils at the thought that anyone could genuinely call Jisung those things. Whoever called his baby names was really going to get it from him. 

"Is that why you wanted to pause? Because I was calling you the names those assholes were calling you?" Minho asks. Jisung nods, his frame shaking slightly in Minho's comforting embrace. 

"I-I wanted to pause a while back b-but I thought I could l-last longer," Jisung explains meekly, "I didn't want to ruin the moment. 'm s-sorry Min," Jisung cries, curling himself into Minho's arms. 

"Angel, you have to be honest with me next time, okay?" Minho says gently, making sure his tone was somewhat firm. He wanted his words to truly be understood by the younger boy. "I don't care if you think it's going to ruin the mood. If you don't like something I'm saying or doing, you have to tell me okay?" 

"I-I'm sorry," Jisung cries, allowing himself to be vulnerable as Minho holds onto him tightly. Minho sighs, adjusting their position so that Jisung's entire figure was spooned into his arms.

"You don't need to apologize, bub," Minho mutters. He traces random patterns on Jisung's hip, knowing that it comforts the other boy.

None of the two men know how much time passes until Jisung finally manages to calm down, his cries reducing to small sniffles every few seconds. Minho is patient, rocking them both back and forth on the bed. He whispers sweet nothings into Jisung's hair, pecking his temples occasionally. 

"Y-You didn't m-mean any of it, r-right?" Jisung stutters out, peeking out of Minho's neck. Minho's eyebrows furrow, his eyes shining with confusion and a tint of disappointment. 

Minho tucks Jisung's long strands of blonde hair behind his ears, making sure the younger could see the genuine glint in his eyes. "Jisung, baby, of course not," Minho mutters softly, leaving small pecks all over Jisung's face. 

"O-Okay," is all Jisung says, returning to the spot he was previously hiding in in Minho's neck. The older leaves loving kisses on Jisung's hair, embracing him impossibly tighter. 

"Angel, I promise you that you aren't any of those things," Minho says, "I say those things in the heat of the moment. What you really are to me is a precious, beautiful, hot little baby." 

Jisung chuckles wetly. He adjusts himself so he's straddling the older's lap again, lips brushing gently across Minho's neck. Minho feels Jisung's lips wander around his neck for a while, allowing the younger to do whatever he wants. 

"Sorry for ruining the moment," Jisung apologizes once more. Before Minho can scold him for repeatedly apologizing, Jisung shuts him up with a kiss. "I want to continue j-just, y'know... without the degrading?" 

Minho smiles sweetly as Jisung lifts his head to look at him. "Of course baby," he says. Jisung blushes, leaning in to kiss Minho once again. 

This time, the kiss was sweet and slow, none of the two rushing. Minho bites Jisung's bottom lip, licking softly into Jisung's mouth. The blonde squirms on Minho's lap in return. The soft moans escaping Jisung's lips are swallowed by Minho, who's hands wander over his body once more.

"My pretty baby," Minho praises, parting their lips to trail kisses onto Jisung's neck. He sucks onto the conjunction between Jisung's neck and shoulder, making the younger moan softly. "Such pretty sounds, bubba." 

Jisung feels his cock hardening at all the praise, making a high pitched whine at the back of his throat. This definitely felt much better than the degradation that went on earlier. 

"Do you like getting praised?" Minho asks, laying Jisung down on the bed and continuing to kiss down his chest lovingly. His hands come to play with Jisung's nipples, causing the younger to let out a yelp.

"Y-Yes, l-like it a lot." Jisung nods his head vigorously. Minho smirks, his hands still tweaking at Jisung's hardened nipples while his mouth trails soft pecks along Jisung's lower body. 

Minho moves to Jisung's milky thighs, licking long stripes along the skin. He savors every sound that comes out of Jisung's mouth, relishing in the way that Jisung grips onto his hair to ground himself. Minho starts nibbling along the inside of Jisung's thigh. He hears Jisung gasp above him as his mouth gets dangerously close to Jisung's hardened cock. 

"Ngh– M-Min!" Jisung moans, back arching beautifully off of the sheets whilst Minho laps at his balls. Minho knew it was pretty nasty, but the way Jisung moaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head was a sight Minho would do anything for.

"You like that, baby? Are you sensitive there?" Minho chuckles, already knowing very well what the answer was. He doesn't give Jisung any time to properly respond, returning his lips to Jisung's ball sacks. He takes delight in the way that Jisung's next moan increases in volume. 

Minho's hand comes to hold Jisung's cock gently, sliding his thumb across Jisung's tip to feel the precum gathering around the head. Jisung almost screams as Minho presses his thumb into his slit, the kitten licks on his balls still not stopping. 

"You're such a good boy, bub," Minho whispers, his grip on Jisung's cock loosening as he crawls up to Jisung to reconnect their lips. 

"T-Thank you," Jisung mumbles into the kiss. He feels a blush creep onto his cheeks, Minho's soft words and intimate gaze affecting him greatly. 

He's taken by surprise when Minho's hand tightens, quickening its pace, fisting up and down his leaking cock. He can feel his body tense up, mouth parting open in a silent scream as Minho's hand continues to jerk him off. 

"Min, s-stop! I'll cum!" Jisung cries out, throwing his head back while Minho kisses down his chest. He feels Minho's mouth wrap around his nipple again, humming in question to his statement. "Ah– m-more please!" Jisung begs, his body writhing as Minho grants his plea. 

Minho watches Jisung carefully, noticing how the younger's back seemed to be permanently arched, eyes shut as his grip on Jisung's cock tightens even more. Minho can't help but groan, his neglected cock hardening more at the sight of Jisung drowning in pleasure.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby," Minho growls, his hand pausing at the head to rub his calloused palm over Jisung's sensitive tip. Minho decides to take it easy on Jisung, his hand not stopping its movements, which allowed the latter to reach his high without any interruptions. 

Jisung's thighs shake as a reaction, another loud moan resonating around the room. He lets out an overwhelmed laugh, feeling his stomach coil for the second time, more precum leaking out of his angry red tip. Jisung doesn't feel Minho stop, his palm continuing to send shocks of pleasures throughout Jisung's trembling body. 

"Ngh! M-Minho, hyung– Ah! Cumming!" Jisung warns, his hands coming up to grip onto Minho's biceps. Minho doesn't seem to mind the fact that Jisung was about to cum, his hand continuing to do whatever it could to bring Jisung to the edge. 

"My pretty baby deserves to cum, doesn't he?" Minho chuckles, pecking Jisung's jaw as his thumb comes to toy with Jisung's slit again. "Cum, baby. Show me how beautiful you are." 

That's all it takes for Jisung to spill into Minho's hand, white ropes of cum spurting out of his slit as a sob rips through his throat. The cum splatters stunningly on his stomach, Jisung's nails digging crescents into Minho's upper arm. His entire body shakes through his orgasm. Jisung can't help but moan through each wave of pleasure that crashes into him, his hips helplessly bucking into Minho's tight fist.

Minho watches and coos. His hand slowly rides up and down Jisung's length to help him through his high, kissing the lids of Jisung's eyes, which were still tightly shut. Once Jisung whines, starts pushing his hand away, Minho lets go of his softening dick.

The raven haired male groans as he feels his hard cock ache painfully. He'd been so immersed in making sure Jisung orgasmed that he forgot his own needy cock. Jisung notices Minho's problem, crawling up to the older male. 

"No, Jisung, you don't need to–" Minho hisses sharply as Jisung grips his hard on. The younger boy settles his head between Minho's legs, hungrily eyeing the dick that stood in front of him. 

"I don't need to." Jisung strokes his hand up, swiping over Minho's weeping tip and watching as his head rolls back slowly. "But I really want to." 

Jisung continues to work Minho up further, his hand spreading the precum from the tip to the base of his cock. Once Minho was deemed ready by Jisung, he engulfs Minho's head into his mouth, using his saliva as lube to make it easier to bob his head later on. Jisung doesn't stop there, sucking on Minho's head and dipping his tongue into the slit. He was treating Minho's hard cock like a delectable piece of meat. 

"Oh, fuck– feels so good, baby," Minho moans out. His eyes shut briefly as Jisung laps at the head, taking in the rest of the precum that dribbled out of his slit. He hums appreciatively when Jisung licks his entire cock, giving special attention to the spot underneath his head that made his entire body tense. 

Jisung licks the underside of Minho's dick, taking more of it into his mouth with every passing second. His wrist jerks off whatever wasn't in the warmth of his mouth, pride swelling in his chest when he hears Minho groan, urging him to continue his ministrations. 

"Am I doing well?" Jisung asks, popping his mouth off of Minho's dick, opting for toying with the slit instead. He looks up at Minho with his wide doe eyes, an innocent pout played onto his lips. Minho takes in a shaky breath, cracking his eyes open to peer down at Jisung. The sight beneath him made the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten, his tip leaking once more.

"Yes, bub. You're making me feel so fucking good." Minho hisses once more as Jisung's warmth returns to his dick. "Shit, Jisung. Your mouth does wonders."

Jisung takes Minho's words as encouragement. He looks Minho in the eyes before sinking his mouth down on his cock, the tip gracing the back of his throat. He feels Minho's fingers grab onto his hair, pulling gently at the blonde locks. Jisung moans at the way Minho grips his hair desperately. He sucks harder around Minho's cock, breathing in through his nose as Minho keeps his grip firm, keeping Jisung's head still on his cock. 

"Fuck, oh god, fuck–" Minho gasps, pupils shaking as he tries to keep his eyes open. He loosens his grip, allowing Jisung to bob his head on his cock, constantly running his tongue over the now prominent veins of Minho's member. "I'll only take a second. I'm so close."

Jisung hears Minho groan when he deep throats Minho once more. He can't help but smirk at the way the older turns into a mess above him. Despite the ache in his jaw, Jisung continues to bob his head, his hands coming up to fondle Minho's tense balls. 

"You're close?" Jisung questions innocently, popping his mouth off as he fists Minho's dick quickly. His thumb presses underneath Minho's head, knowing it would draw the best reaction out of the latter. 

"Jisung! Oh god–" Minho gasps, breaths getting heavier as Jisung continues to rub gently under the head of his cock. He fails to keep his eyes open, shutting them tightly as Jisung returns his warm mouth on his tip. "Yes, yes, yes!" Minho chants, pitch progressively rising. "Gonna cum, oh fuck–" 

Jisung moans, tongue lapping at Minho's tip. He feels Minho's cock twitch wildly, hand coming to grip right underneath his head. The older's thighs tense, trying to resist the ever tightening coil in his stomach from snapping, wanting to prolong the feeling of Jisung's mouth on his dick. 

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Minho warns meekly, trying to pull Jisung's head off of him in case the younger didn't want to swallow his seed. His entire body goes rigid, when Jisung sucks at his head, keeping his warm mouth on Minho's cock. 

Minho's jaw slacks, a long groan making its way out of his lips. He throws his head back, his abdomen clenching and unclenching as the shocks of pleasure course through his whole body. Jisung, bless him, helps Minho through his intense high, swallowing whatever cum was shooting out of Minho's tip. His tongue continues to lap at the head, hands rubbing Minho's thighs in a soothing manner. 

Minho releases a shaky breath as he finally opens his eyes, watching Jisung swallow the last drops of cum. With a few more kitten licks to his head, Jisung finally sits up, pressing a chaste peck onto Minho's lips. 

The older male smiles. "You did so well, bub. Made me feel so good," Minho says. "But we gotta clean up," he adds, playfully pecking all over Jisung's face. The younger giggles, his arms coming to wrap around Minho's neck. 

"Don't kiss me, ya nasty. Your lips were on my dick literally seconds ago." 

"Baby, I know you have a thing for tasting yourself, don't even deny it," Minho shoots back, a smirk spreading on his lips. Jisung rolls his eyes, a faint blush dusting his puffed cheeks. 

"Please shut up." Jisung gets up, taking Minho's wrist and dragging them both into the bathroom. He closes the door, pushing Minho into the shower so they could both clean themselves up. 

Minho chuckles, reaching over Jisung's short figure to turn the knob of the hot shower on. Both boys relax completely once the water hits them. Minho smiles, squirting some of the shampoo onto his hand and smothering it onto Jisung's hair. 

"You better not tangle my hair, hyung," Jisung warns him, sending a playful glare towards Minho's direction. Minho shrugs, a cat-like grin coming to rest on his features. 

"No promises." Minho gently scrubs the shampoo in Jisung's hair, watching closely as the younger rests his head on his chest. Jisung grabs the bottle of shampoo, dripping some onto Minho's head as well. 

Minho smiles fondly as the shorter male tip toes to massage the shampoo into Minho's hair. He relaxes in the hands of the younger who continues to massage his scalp, the thoughts of all his requirements for the week washing away. 

"Relaxed?" Jisung speaks softly, taking the shower off of the shower head and bringing it over Minho's head. Minho simply hums, closing his eyes as the water runs through his hair, washing the shampoo away. "That's good," Jisung says, smiling at the relaxed expression Minho wore. 

"Your turn," Minho says, taking the shower from Jisung's grasp. The younger allows himself to relax as well, hands coming to hug Minho's waist as his head rests in Minho's chest. 

Minho carefully cards his fingers through Jisung's blonde hair, making sure the water completely rinses out all the shampoo. Jisung closes his eyes, enjoying the way Minho handles him gently, as if he were a fragile piece of glass. 

"I like it when you're a softie," Jisung mutters. Minho scoffs in return, turning the water off as he grabs the body wash from the bathroom shelf. 

"Yeah, well, you better enjoy it while it lasts," Minho retorts. Jisung simply nods, knowing his boyfriend wasn't too big on any display or show of affection. "But for now, yes, I am softie, and I'm going to take care of you."

"Shut up or you're going to make me cry," Jisung chuckles, his heart almost literally stopping at Minho's delicate tone. Minho doesn't comment, silently rubbing the soap onto Jisung's skin. 

Minho continues to soap Jisung quietly, admiring the younger's body. His mind goes back to what happened earlier, when Jisung had paused their heated moment. Minho takes a look at Jisung's calm features, the normal crease in his brow due to stress now absent. A sudden wave of pure admiration and love for Jisung washes over him, and Minho feels like he needs to make sure his lovely boyfriend feels like the most beautiful person in the world. 

"You're beautiful, bub," Minho mutters lovingly, pressing a gentle kiss to Jisung's cheek. Jisung's face turns beet red, burying himself into Minho's shoulder. 

"Min, stop," Jisung whines, bringing his hands to cover his face. Minho holds Jisung's hands, prying them away from his face.

"Don't hide from me," Minho whispers. He caresses Jisung's cheek, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. "I want you to know you're beautiful, okay?" 

"Is this about what happened earlier? When I paused our moment or something?" Jisung questions. "I'm sorry, I think I was being dramatic. The degradation wasn't all that bad! I should've-"

"I will stop you right there," Minho says sternly. "Jisung, you weren't being dramatic. Those assholes had no right to call you those things, especially when they aren't true. The only time they can call you that is when they're fucking you to oblivion, which is obviously never going to happen becaude I'm the only person who can do that." 

Jisung giggles, cupping Minho's face into his hands and pecking his lips lightly. "I love you, Min. You know that?" 

"Nope, never knew." Minho rolls his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Jisung returns the eye roll, ignoring the way his eyes turn glassy at Minho's words. 

To any normal person, Minho's words wouldn't sound remotely close to being affectionate. People would often mistaken his words as cold or mean. But Jisung wasn't normal, and he understood Minho's point perfectly. 

Minho loved him and thought he was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again hehe. i hope you enjoyed this fic!! again, if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing for any future works (if i decide to post any more :'>), please comment!! 
> 
> i hope you have an amazing day everyone! stay safe and take care <3


End file.
